1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a field-effect transistor, a circuit configuration and a method for fabricating a field-effect transistor.
Such a field-effect transistor, such a circuit configuration, and a method for fabricating a field-effect transistor are disclosed by R. Mxc3xcller in Bauelemente der Halbleiter-Elektronik [Components of Semiconductor Electronics] Springer, ISBN 3-540-06224-6, p. 130-157, 1973.
A customary field-effect transistor has a source region, a drain region and a channel region situated between the source region and the drain region.
Furthermore, a customary field-effect transistor has a gate region, in the case of which, by applying a voltage, that is to say an electrical potential, to the gate region, the electrical conductivity of the channel region is controlled in such a way that the field-effect transistor can be operated either in electrically off-state fashion or in electrically on-state fashion.
A customary field-effect transistor is based on pure semiconductor microelectronics which uses silicon technology, for example. However, conventional silicon micro-electronics has physical limits particularly in the context of advancing miniaturization of the electronic components, for example in the context of miniaturization of the dimension of a field-effect transistor.
Furthermore, the known semiconductor technology wherein the semiconductor layers are deposited one above the other and the individual regions of the field-effect transistor are formed in the individual layers by doping the respective regions with doping atoms is not suitable for a true three-dimensional integration in an electrical circuit configuration.
Furthermore, principles of so-called carbon nanotubes are disclosed by C. Dekker in Carbon-Nanotubes as Molecular Quantum Wires, Physics Today, p. 22-28, May 1999. A method for fabricating carbon nanotubes by growing the carbon nanotubes on a substrate is disclosed by Jung Sang Suh and Jin Seung Lee in Highly-Ordered Two-Dimensional Carbon-Nanotube Arrays, Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 75, Nr. 14, p. 2047-49, October 1999 and by Z. F. Ren, et al. in Synthesis of Large Arrays of Well-Aligned Carbon Nanotubes on Glass, SCIENCE, Vol. 282, p. 1105-07, November 1998.
Further reference is had to the disclosure of a method of fabricating a silicon nanowire by N. Wang, et al. in Si Nanowires Grown from Silicon Oxide, Chemical Physics Letters, Vol. 299, p. 237-42, 1999.
Finally, D. Goldberg, et al., in Fine Structure of Boron Nitride Nanotubes Produced from Carbon Nanotubes by a Sustitution Reaction, Journal of Applied Physics, Vo. 86, p. 2364-2366, 1999, disclose doping a carbon nanotube with boron atoms and nitrogen atoms, so that an electrically insulating boron nitride nanotube is produced from a semiconducting carbon nanotube or a metallically conductive carbon nanotube.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a field-effect transistor, a circuit configuration, and a method for fabricating a field-effect transistor which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which is better suited to three-dimensional integration than field-effect transistors that are based exclusively on the technological principles described by R. Muller, cited above.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a field-effect transistor, comprising:
a source region;
a drain region;
a gate region between the source region and the drain region;
the gate region containing conductive material having at least one through hole formed therein;
at least one nanoelement disposed in the through hole and electrically coupled to the source region and the drain region is; and
the nanoelement being arranged and configured such that a conductivity thereof is controlled via the gate region, and the nanoelement forms a channel region.
The problem is solved by means of the field-effect transistor, by means of the circuit configuration, and by means of the method for fabricating a field-effect transistor having the features in accordance with the independent patent claims.
A field-effect transistor has a source region, a drain region and a gate region. The gate region is arranged between the source region and the drain region. The gate region, which is formed from conductive material, for example from a conductive layer with aluminum, titanium, tungsten, gold, silver or an alloy comprising at least one of the abovementioned materials, has at least one through hole, which is also referred to as a pore. In principle, an arbitrary number of through holes are provided in the gate region.
At least one nanoelement which is electrically coupled to the source region and the drain region of the field-effect transistor is provided in the through hole or in the multiplicity of through holes.
In the context of the invention, a nanoelement is to be understood to be, for example, a nanotube and/or a nanowire, for example a semiconducting carbon nanotube or a semiconducting silicon nanowire.
However, the nanoelement may also have a heterostructure with a plurality of regions, preferably a first metallically conductive region, a second electrically conductive region and an electrically insulating region, which is arranged between the first metallically conductive and the second metallically conductive region.
The regions can be formed either in a one-piece structure, for example a carbon nanotube, by forming different electrical properties in different regions of the respective nanotube, or in a silicon nanowire.
However, the heterostructure can also be formed by correspondingly joining together the individual regions as partial elements which altogether produce the heterostructure described above, the joining-together process being carried out with sufficient accuracy.
The invention makes it possible for the first time to use a field-effect transistor which can be used for true three-dimensional integration within an integrated circuit in the context of microelectronics.
Furthermore, the dimension, that is to say the space requirement on a chip area, of such a field-effect transistor is considerably smaller by comparison with a known field-effect transistor, since the nanowire forming the channel region or the nanotube is made very small, that is to say has a diameter of as little as just 1 nm.
In accordance with one refinement of the invention, it is provided that the first metallically conductive region of the nanotube is a metallically conductive carbon nanotube or part of a carbon nanotube which is metallically conductive in the first metallically conductive region. The second metallically conductive region may likewise be a metallically conductive carbon nanotube or a partial region of the carbon nanotube, which also has the first metallically conductive region, the second metallically conductive region likewise being metallically conductive.
Formed between the two metallically conductive regions is an electrically insulating region of the nanotube as a boron nitride nanotube.
For the case where a carbon nanotube with two metallically conductive regions and an electrically insulating region situated between the metallically conductive regions is provided, the respective electrically insulating region is formed by corresponding doping of the respective region with boron atoms and nitrogen atoms, as described by D. Goldberg, et al., supra.
In accordance with one refinement of the invention, the source region may contain a material that acts catalytically for the formation, that is to say the growth or the vapor phase deposition, as described by Suh and Lee, supra, and by Z. F. Ren, et al., supra.
The material that acts catalytically for the formation of the nanotubes may contain nickel, cobalt, iron or an alloy comprising at least one of these above-mentioned materials.
On account of this refinement of the invention, the formation of a nanotube is accelerated to a considerable extent, as a result of which the fabrication of the field-effect transistor is made even more cost-effective.
The nanoelement is configured and arranged in the through hole in such a way that its conductivity can be controlled via the gate region. In this way, the nanoelement clearly forms the channel region of the field-effect transistor.
If a carbon nanotube is used as nanoelement, then the resulting structure, that is to say the field-effect transistor resulting therewith, has the advantage, in particular, that a carbon nanotube can be handled very simply and is stable, so that the susceptibility of such a field-effect transistor to defects is reduced further.
Through the use of a heterostructure, a field-effect transistor is clearly formed which is based on an electrical charge carrier tunneling principle, the tunneling being controllable on account of the electrical potential which is applied to the gate region.
In accordance with a further refinement of the invention, it is provided that the drain region contains nickel, cobalt or an alloy comprising nickel and/or cobalt.
A circuit configuration has at least one field-effect transistor of the type presented above.
Such a circuit configuration has the advantage, in particular, of the increased integration, which is now also possible three-dimensionally in its entirety, and with the associated reduced space requirement, that is to say a considerably increased integration density of the components on a chip.
In a method for fabricating the field-effect transistor described above, a source layer is applied on a substrate, wherein case undoped or doped silicon, glass, quartz, or else sapphire can be used as substrate.
An electrically conductive gate layer is applied on the source layer. In a further step, at least one through hole is formed in the gate layer, preferably by means of dry etching, since, in particular, vertical structures can be etched very exactly when a dry etching method is used to form the through holes in the gate region.
At least one nanoelement which is electrically coupled to the source layer is introduced into the through hole.
In this case, the nanoelement is arranged and configured in such a way that its conductivity can be controlled via the gate region, so that the nanoelement forms the channel region of the field-effect transistor.
For the case where the nanoelement is a carbon nanotube, said nanoelement is grown or else deposited for example on a catalyst material situated on the bottom of the through hole.
As an alternative, provision is made for forming a carbon nanotube outside the through hole and subsequently positioning it mechanically in the through hole, for example using a scanning force microscope in such a way that the carbon nanotube introduced into the through hole comes into electrical contact with the bottom, that is to say with the upper surface of the source layer.
A drain layer is applied on the gate layer in such a way that the drain layer is likewise electrically coupled to the nanoelement.
This can be achieved for example by the nanoelement having a length which is greater than the length of the through hole, so that the nanoelement still extends beyond the surface of the through hole and, consequently, an electrical contact connection of the drain layer to the nanoelement forms automatically when the drain layer is grown or deposited on the gate layer.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a field-effect transistor, circuit configuration and method for fabricating a field-effect transistor, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.